A Royal Mess
by A Lucky Penny
Summary: Arranged marriages are a custom to royalty. After all, royals only marry royals, right? Royal heirs Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga are actually fine with that...until they found out they were going to marry each other. Oh boy. What a royal mess of things.


**A Royal Mess**

_written by: A Lucky Penny_

**Full summary: **Arranged marriages are a custom to royalty. After all, royals only marry royals, right? Royal heirs Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga are actually fine with that...until they found out they were going to marry each other. Though growing up to be best friends, having to live with one another for the rest of their lives was an entirely different matter. And a minority of the public wasn't so keen with the pairing either. The beloved troublemaker, Natsume Hyuuga and the precious childish princess, Mikan Yukihira - as husband and wife? UNHEARD OF. Oh boy. What a royal mess of things.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**ZERO**: AN INTRODUCTION

Two of the most powerful kingdoms dominated Japan - the Yukihira and Hyuuga kingdoms. It just so happens that the current kings and queens were all long-term friends. Yuka Azumi was formerly the queen of the Azumi kingdom; the youngest who had ever ruled. On one of her trips, she instantly became friends with Kaoru Igarashi who was a princess in the neighboring Igarashi kingdom.

Of course, being a young queen, Yuka had so much to learn - where Izumi Yukihira comes in. Izumi was the only willing heir to the throne of Yukihira kingdom but was tasked to be the one to teach young Yuka the ropes of being queen. The relationship between the two was rocky at first, but they fell in love later on.

When they were found out, everyone was against it because of the age gap. But they faced the numerous challenges together until they were accepted by the people. They wed later on and both became king and queen of Yukihira kingdom. Azumi kingdom was left to the capable hands of Yuka's boy best friend, Shiki Masachika.

Kaoru Igarashi also found love in Miyuki Hyuuga who was the prince of Hyuuga kingdom. They also wed and are now its king and queen. Both pairs got along well and this ultimately brought the two kingdoms together from the start. Both kingdoms helped one another at rare battles and crises.

To officiate the seemingly permanent bond between the two kingdoms, they came up with an agreement - one that involves their future son/daughter heirs. At the age of 18, their children would wed if at years of familiarity and courtship, they come to love each other willingly. If they do not agree to the arrangement, the pair would be given a whole year to reconsider their refusal on their own free will.

Years passed and a boy was born into the Hyuuga family - Natsume Hyuuga. Almost two months after the birth of Natsume, a girl was born into the Yukihira family - Mikan Yukihira. To make the agreement official, the two children met each other when they were only a year old. Natsume was pulling Mikan's hair and Mikan stared at his crimson eyes with fancy.

As they grew up, they were taught differently - a little too differently.

To teach Mikan how to understand the ways of life, she spent her childhood days like a peasant on weekdays and a royal on weekends. The Yukihiras were a family of great humility and simplicity, yet best known for their humility. At her teens, she was the smartest, most talented and most beautiful in all of the kingdom.

At the Hyuuga kingdom, Natsume, at his childhood, was taught how to be proud of his royal lineage and how important it is to serve the people. The Hyuugas were a family of pride and loyalty; though much more known for its pride. At his teens, Natsume became the best of the best of the best (is there any other way to say it?). Only being second to Mikan because of his lack of interest in art, which irritates him most.

Pride and loyalty.

Humility and simplicity.

How would the heirs of such different kingdoms come to love each other?

* * *

**Author's Note**: I wrote this fanfic on my phone when I was reviewing for college entrance exams. I also wanted to try my hand out at writing a story about royals. Make sure to leave a review if it looks interesting to you! :D


End file.
